


Death Note Oneshots

by Emiko_Yamagata



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiko_Yamagata/pseuds/Emiko_Yamagata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll be posting any oneshots I end up writing for Death Note in here. So far,there is only one for L and my OC,Emiko. If you'd like to request one,please let me know. Otherwise,I'll be writing more soon. I do not own Death Note,or any of it's characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Movie Night [L/OC Oneshot]

Emiko was grinning from ear to ear. L had agreed to a movie night with her.

‘What kind of snacks would he like?’ Emiko thought quietly to herself as she looked at the clock and saw it was almost 8pm. “Ice cream!” she shouted out loud. She ran to her icebox and grabbed out the strawberry icecream, her favorite.

A smile crept onto her face as she remembered when L had given a strawberry to Mogi,and how happy he had been when he placed it into his pocket. Mogi was a nice guy, though a bit quiet. Although that made him nicer to work with, whereas while Matusda was nice as well, he was sometimes very loud. Even if he isn’t the smartest, he tries his best, and that’s enough.

She let out a sigh as she then began to wonder how Komei and Sayoko are doing. It’s been so long since they’ve all spoken. Without a doubt they’re probably still with Matt and Mello.

“Emiko, what’s the matter? You’ve been staring at the ice cream for a few minutes.” Emiko jumped backwards, acknowledging L’s presence. He had to have come in while she was zoned out.

“Oh uh, nothing! I was just thinking,” She noticed the two bowls in front of her were now filled with ice cream,”and I see you’ve filled the bowls with ice cream already! Thank you.” L cracked a small smile, but it was quickly replaced with his usual emotionless face before asking a question.

“Should we set up the movie, Emiko?” They made their way to the black couch in the living room, and sat down after they put in the movie. They were watching a new action film, Fatal Victory. Picking up their ice cream they began to eat as the movie played.

Glancing over to L, Emiko saw a smile light up his face as he had the first bite of the ice cream. She chuckled as she mentally praised herself for picking the strawberry ice cream. She realized that she was fine being just friends with L if it meant they could have moments like this together.

No Kira, no yelling, and no Misa or Light. Just the two of them. A larger smile was pulled onto Emiko’s face as she took another bite of ice cream, and thought of how glad she was that she had been sent to Wammy’s House all those years ago.


	2. Chocolate? [ Mello/OC Oneshot ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Sayoko Tomoko meets Mello. It doesn't go to well.]

It was a normal day so far for Sayoko Tomoko. A younger kid ran when they saw her,she almost got into a fight with an older kid,and she had her chocolate. She looked over to her watch and saw it was almost 10.

Late. On the first offical day. Great. Sayoko took a breath as she walked into her "classroom". As soon as she opened the door,everybody turned to her. "Honey,I'm home!" She exclaimed as she sat in her seat,and heard giggles erupt around her. "Ms Tomoko,please do not interupt like that. It is not very nice."

She silently sighed as she looked to her left,where a boy with blonde hair sat,smirking. "In trouble on the first day,are we?" Sayoko scoffed as she pulled out her music player,trying to find a song to calm her nerves. Of course,this kid wasn't going to give her a break. Why would he? "I didn't know we were allowed to play music in class!".

Across the room,a girl with blonde hair by the name of Komei took a breath,as she prayed that Sayoko wouldn't say anything back. Knowing Sayoko,she would. She did. "I didn't know we were allowed to have morons in the gifted classes!",as soon as the words left her mouth the teacher spun around with a grimace on her face. "Ms Tomoko!" Sayoko scoffed as she picked up her bag.

"Yeah,yeah I know. Get out,right? I'm going,don't worry." She pulled herself out of her seat and pushed the door open,slamming it shut once outside. She sighed as she slid down onto the floor,against the wall.A few minutes passed,and after some yelling and a door closing,she looked up to see the boy from earlier staring at her.

"What do you want?" Sayoko asked in annoyance. The boy sighed and sat next to her,before extending his hand. "Mello.I go by Mello." Sayoko snorted in amusement of his name,ignoring his hand. Before she could respond,he handed her a chocolate bar.

Noticing her confusion-or maybe it was annoyance-he quickly explained. "Well,I wanted to give my apologies. I don't want us to kill each other on the first day and uh,all I had was a-" he was cut off by a smile coming onto her face. "Chocolate? I freaking love chocolate!"Just then,the other kids began to move from class.

Sayoko stood up and began to walk away,but quickly turned around. "Oh,nice meeting you by the way... Marshmello." She smirked and continued walking,leaving Mello both amused and upset.

That was his last chocolate bar.


End file.
